Of Lingerie and Boxes
by MegaFanGirl
Summary: What happens when Hungary dresses Italy up in lingerie? GerIta sexy time, that's what! First fan fiction! Yoai! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

FanFic Attempt 1

Of Lingerie and Boxes

Chapter 1

((Ok, this is my very first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me! This is also my first attempt at smuttiness and it will most likely be fail, but bear with me. Please read 'till the end and review! Thank you my dears! ~Abbycake3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of hetalia or Victoria's Secret -wink-))

It all started when Hungary came over to visit Italy in the summer. Germany was gone at work and she came over regularly when he left to watch Feliciano - to make sure he didn't destroy the house or anything.

And of course, she brought her clothes over sometimes to dress the innocent country in drag. He couldn't say the he didn't like it; in fact he sort of liked it at times. What could he say, Feliciano liked the way he looked in girls clothes! He liked the way the light fabrics fit his thin girl-ish body, they flattered him - especially the dresses, they brought out his hourglass figure.

However, this day was different. This time, instead of bringing over a duffle of her clothes and make-up, Elizabeta brought little pink striped bags that read "Victoria's Secret" and a bag of make-up. She wore a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Hey, Feli?" Hungary said as she walked through the door, "Let's go to your room - I've got a nice little," she giggled at her word play, "surprise for you today."

"A surprise? I love surprises! Is it pasta? Gelato?" An excited Italy kept guessing as he made his way to him room, trailed by Elizabeta.

Italy had his own room, though he ended up in Germany's bed every night. Feliciano really only used his room for his dress-up sessions with Miss Hungary. He had a beautiful vanity, after all, and a walk in closet that's walls were made of mirrors. The rest of his room was themed around the colors of his flag, all green white and red with black accents here and there - he had painted the stripes on his walls himself.

"So what's in the bags, Miss Hungary? You haven't told me anything yet!" the Italian whined, "And what's Victoria's Secret? I mean why doesn't she just get it off her chest and tell everyone?"

"It's a store, my little Italy! It's a lady's store, so I stopped there on my way here and picked up a few things for us, even some for you to keep!"

"Oh! Can I see? Please please please?" The Italian begged as he jumped up and down in anticipation.

Hungary pulled out lots of lacey lingerie and sexy corsets from three of the four bags that she brought with her, the last she set on the floor with her purse, "That one's for me and Mr. Austria," she said with a wink.

Feliciano eyed the clothing laid out on his bed in wonder.

"Why did you get me all of this underwear? And why is it so small?" he asked, innocently.

"Feli, this isn't just any underwear, this is called lingerie. Women wear it to make men… happy. I thought Ludwig would - err - appreciate this."

The smaller brunette blushed. "B-but we never show Germany what I dress up in! After that one time after he ran into the bathroom all red and stuff for an hour when we showed him my mini-skirt outfit, you said we shouldn't show him anymore! And I don't want the ghost to get him either!" Italy spoke fast.

"I think he'll like this though," she said calmly. She had been talking to Prussia who had been talking to a drunken Germany who told Prussia that he thought he was in love with his curl-bearing ally. "Wait - what ghost?"

"The one that was moaning when Doitsu ran into the bathroom that one time!" Italy said, truly concerned while Elizabeta stifled a giggle.

"The "ghost" won't get him, I promise. And I won't let him run away this time - promise - my frying pan is in my bag, just in case! Now then, let's get started! Pick out an outfit to try on first, you can wear your favorite for Ludwig."

"Ok~!" And with that, they began.

There, were twelve outfits to try on (less than usual), so it didn't take long. The Italian decided he wasn't going to wear a corset after trying on only one. He liked the way they looked, but hurt-too tight! Thongs were uncomfortable and the lace on them itched funny, though his ass looked nice... And leather made him look amazing, but it chaffed.

He finally decided on a red and black striped outfit that consisted of a silky bra (Miss Hungary told him he had to wear it to complete the look) and panties and a soft, loose, see through robe that barely went below his butt that had fuzz around the bottom. Top finish the look, Elizabeta made him up with thin black eye liner, light grey eye shadow and bright red blush.

While Hungary did his make-up, she and Italy talked.

"So, Feliciano, how do you feel about Ludwig? Do you just like him as a friend? Do you _like _like him? Or do you think you love him?" The woman prodded him.

"Um… Well… To be honest I _like _like him… Maybe I love him, I don't know," The innocent country finally confessed with a blush, after talking about the German all day. "He makes me feel funny and warm inside whenever I see him. He's my favorite country, favorite person, in the whole wide world! Seeing him is the highlight of my day," the Italian gushed, "But-but don't get me wrong, I know that he'll never feel the same way, ve~," he said with a sigh. He couldn't believe he just said all of that out loud!

"I have a feeling that he might feel the same way…," Elizabeta said rather suspiciously, but Feliciano didn't pick up on her tone. "Anyway, we're all done now! And your Ludy will be home any minute," she said with a wink. Just then, they heard his car pull into the garage. "Speak of the sexy devil…"

"I can't do this! I'm gonna go change before he sees me!" a nervous Italy said.

"You want a frying pan to the face or a lover?" The small brunette shook in fear of the dreaded frying pan. "That's what I though," said the Hungarian as she grabbed Feliciano's shoulder and dragged him down stairs, just in time for Ludwig to open the door.

Italy stood shamefully, blushing at the bottom of the stairs, Elizabeta behind him, holding her things and making sure he wouldn't run.

"H-hello Mr. Germany," an embarrassed Italy said, barely audible.

Ludwig stopped in the doorway, frozen and red as one of Romano's tomatoes, his pants feeling just a little too tight for comfort.

"F-Feliciano I…," he was totally dumbfounded and… and turned on.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. It's about time I go anyway. Roderich's probably wondering where I am by now. Goodbye!" Elizabeta made her way out, but stopped by Ludwig first, "Your welcome," she whispered with a wink.

As she left, the two men were frozen wondering what to do next.

((Aaaaand the chapter's finally over! Only took me 3-4 hours surprisingly :3 It kind of wrote itself! I wasn't planning a lot of that... ^^" please tell me what you think~! Thank you! Rate and review! Chapter two coming soon! ~Abbycake3))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

((And here we go! Sexy-time! Don't hate on me for getting things wrong, this is the first fanfic I've EVER written! Though I _have_ done my research [;D] it may not be perfect, so again bear with me please :3 now, let's get started ~Abbycake3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! …sadly…..))

Ludwig was still standing in the doorway, dumbfounded, as an extremely embarrassed Feliciano stood at the bottom of the stairs where Elizabeta had left him.

Germany was the first to speak, "I-Italy? What's going on here?" He tried to speak steadily, but that proved to be a problem with his pants growing ever tighter and his face getting redder by the second.

"I knew you wouldn't want to see me like this…," Feliciano whispered, "I shouldn't have listened to Miss Hungary…," a tear fell from his face as he sniffled

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked as he finally moved and walked to the crying man to put his hands on his shoulders, "I…I love it. You look so…_sexy_!"

"R-really?" The Italian looked up at him with a small grin on his face.

The blonde replied by placing his lips on the smaller man in a passionate kiss.

"Yes." Germany picked up Italy bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. As he did so, he noticed the other man was also sporting a bulge on his crotch and stifled a laugh.

Feliciano couldn't believe this was really happening! Doitsu felt the same way about him? He didn't think it was wrong? He didn't care? It was a dream come true!

Once they reached the bedroom, Ludwig turned the Italian so that he was still holding him, but Feli had his legs wrapped around him. Then, Germany set Italy on the bed and straddled him and bent down to kiss him passionately.

After a bit, Ludwig brushed his tongue against Feliciano's bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth which was quickly and happily granted. They didn't battle long for dominance and naturally Germany won. The Arian explored every inch of the smaller man's mouth, drinking in the sweet taste. After a few minutes of this, the allies separated to catch their breath.

"I love you, Feliciano. I just never knew how to tell you, but you helped me to find the right time. I've loved you for so long now."

"I love you, too, Ludwig. I didn't think you would ever feel the same way about me…" The brunette blushed a deep red.

"No need to worry anymore, my little Italia," and with that, they resumed their heated kiss. As they did so, Ludwig began to undress Feliciano. He began by taking off the thin robe, then he unhooked the bra -damn, was that annoying!- leaving the man in only the panties.

Feliciano also undressed the man on top of him. He undid his tie first, then unbuttoned his dress shirt. The broke their kiss briefly only to get the blonde's under shirt off. Then, with shaking hands, he reached for the stronger countries zipper and undid it, along with his belt and button. As he did so, Ludwig smiled and chuckled into the kiss.

"A-are you sure we can do this?" asked the nervous country.

"More than anything," then Ludwig pulled the panties off of the man below him. Feliciano let out a sharp gasp at the sudden motion and cold air.

Italy then proceeded to pull off the German's boxers, slower than the other man did to him.

"Germany! Y-you're so…gifted!" The Italian stared wide-eyed with awe.

Ludwig chuckled, "As are you, Italia."

With that compliment, Feli grew a little more confidence as well as a little more length. "So… are we going to use your box?"

"M-my box?" Germany blushed a deep shade of red.

"Si, your box of naughty things! I found it when we were doing spring cleaning~!" The Arian went suddenly pale. "D-Doitsu?"

"I thought I hid that better..," Ludwig whispered to himself. "W-we can, if you'd like… It might hurt you though… The things in that box… But I guess we could use the simpler things."

"Okay~!"

The German then got up to get the big black box. He pulled out only a pair of fuzzy Italian flag handcuffs. As he held them, he blushed.

When he showed them to the smaller man, Italy blushed as well.

"My flag? On your… toys?" It flattered him to see them, but it was also a bit, well, questionable.

"As I told you, I've loved you for quite some time now… I…I saw them and thought of you."

"Oh, okay~!" He still thought it was strange, but if it was Doitsu's way of showing affection, it worked for him! "So what do you do with those?"

"Well… I do this," Germany made his way to the bed where he cuffed Italy's hands to the bed posts, "And now, you can't use your hands." He was a little uncomfortable with restricting Italy for their first time, but the brunette seemed intrigued.

"Wh-What next?" Feli grew a little nervous again.

Ludwig spread the other man's legs and then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Don't talk, just feel," he whispered into his new-found lover's ear.

"O-okay…"

The blond man then proceeded to lick the shell of the other man's ear and nibble on his lobe, eliciting a moan from him. He then licked his way to the middle of Feliciano's jaw and came up to his mouth again, kissing him passionately. Italy granted him entrance as soon as permission was asked, Germany winning dominance with ease. As this happened, the smaller nation began to pull on the fuzzy restraints, trying to grab the blue eyed man's hair, but soon gave up.

After a few minutes, the two broke the kiss, panting. Ludwig then started to kiss his way down Feliciano's body. His first stop was at his pink, hardened nipples. He put one in his mouth and licked it over and over while tweaking the other one with his calloused fingers. This caused a tingling in the vital regions of the man writhing below him.

"G-Germany," Feli moaned his name.

The Arian then started to return to his journey to Italy's nether regions, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down his torso, stopping where the rough, curly hair began. He looked up at his Italian lover.

"P-please, Doistu! Please!" The lithe man begged.

Germany then began to rub his thumb on the head of Italy's member, smearing around the pre-cum. Feli began to moan slightly. He had never felt anything like this before and it was the best thing yet.

Ludwig proceeded by moving his hand up and down Italy's vital regions. He couldn't believe the sounds the man underneath him could make or the way they made him feel! It was incredible.

"More," growled Feliciano. His voice was rough, yet needy.

With that simple command, Germany lowered his head onto Italy's dick, slowly bobbing up and down. He teased the head, licking it. Ludwig listened to his lover's sweet moans.

"Lu…Ludwig I can't…," Italy cried out before he exploded his load into the Arian's mouth. He swallowed it all and even licked his lips, leaving no mess behind.

Germany then took off the hand cuffs to let Italy rest. The smaller man sighed in relief, both from the cuffs and his sweet release.

"Veh~ Doitsu, will you invade me?"

"I-I… of course," Ludwig stuttered, "Do you have what we, er… need?"

"Si! Mr. Prussia gave it to me! It's on the nightstand!" Italy reached over to grab the small bottle and handed it to Germany.

Ludwig proceeded to smear it onto his fingers. He held his fingers at Feliciano's entrance.

"Okay, Italia, if this...hurts you at all, I can stop."

"Please, Ludy, just do it already!" he moaned, wanting to feel the other man inside of him.

The blonde then stuck in one finger as his lover moaned. Once the smaller man was a little more stretched, he added a second finger, scissoring him. Finally, he added a third and then searched for a while and...

"OH! LUDWIG!"

Yep, he found Italy's prostate. The sweet sounds that came out of the brunette's mouth made his cock throb. Germany pulled out his fingers, smirking, a little proud, and began to cover his member in lube. He positioned himself at Italy's entrance.

"A-are you ready, Feli?" He brushed back the other man's hair.

"Yes! Please, Doitsu, please! I need you~"

And with that, Ludwig pushed in, moving and making himself fully sheathed inside if the Italian.

Feliciano moaned with pleasure.

"Oh, Ludwig! AH! Right there! Harder!"

The Arian has once again hit his lover's prostate. He only had to hit it a few mire times for Italy to come on their chests. With a few more thrusts, Germany came as well, inside of the smaller man.

"That was amazing, Ludwig! Veh~ So you like lingerie then? I'll have to remember that," the brunette said with a wink.

"Y-yes..." He was blushing, slightly embarrassed. "Feliciano, I love you."

"Veh~ I love you too, Ludwig."

And with that, they fell asleep, curled up together.

((And it is finished! I won't be trying anything like this in a while =u=" I'm SO sorry that I didn't publish this sooner! I just had to write the very end [sorry if it's rushed btw ^^"] but I hadn't gotten the chance to get on my computer and write it D: Oh how busy I can be… Well! With that, I bid you all goodbye! Maybe I'll just write oneshots from now on :3 ~Abbycake3))


End file.
